


Stakeout

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: John has left a date to be on a case with Sherlock... and he's bloody freezing!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Snow
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B

They’re on a case, crouched behind the huge trunk of an old oak tree on the edge of Battersea Park. It’s minus 4, the ground is covered in snow, and John can no longer feel his toes, fingers, or any other… extremities. Sherlock, of course, looks toasty in his long wool coat.

‘Sherlock, are we really waiting out here all night?’ John whispers, already knowing the answer.

‘I’m sure he’ll come out soon, John’, Sherlock states (though he’s been saying that for the past three hours). ‘We need to follow him back to where he’s keeping the diamonds. Why? Are you cold?’ He looks at John, concerned, only just noticing his chattering teeth.

John rolls his eyes. He was supposed to be on a date tonight. A date with Sarah in her lovely warm flat. With nice warm food, alcohol, and hopefully other activities that would stop him getting cold. But, of course, Sherlock had to call with a case, and like an idiot, John had accepted without a second thought.

‘Next time, I’m staying on my date’, he grumbles under his breath.

‘No, you won’t’, Sherlock smirks.

John could argue; he could try to get Sherlock to respect his alone time and stop interrupting his dates… He sighs. As if that would ever happen.

Time to buy his own Belstaff. 


End file.
